1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control devices for automobile battery-charging generators. More particularly, the invention concerns a control device for automobile battery-charging generators, suitable for use with a single-chip IC regulator including a control circuit formed on one semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional control devices for automobile battery-charging generators are each disposed at the axial lateral position of a rotor or stator, inside the housing of the automobile battery-charging generator. Since the geometries and output performance of each automobile battery-charging generator vary according to the particular needs of the user, the control devices for the automobile battery-charging generators also need to vary in the shape of a casing. In addition, the control devices for the automobile battery-charging generators need to vary according to the particular needs of the user.
In connection with the above, there is a method for achieving an electronic component applicable as one that is less expensive and capable of meeting diverse needs. For example, a surface-mounted packaged semiconductor electronic component manufactured using such a method so that connections can be changed by forming on a package beforehand a lead frame having various wiring patterns, and then cutting the desired section of that lead frame, is traditionally known (refer to JP-A-8-236672, for example).
In addition, consumer electronic components with an electrically reprogrammable EEPROM mounted on a semiconductor element beforehand so that the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor element can be changed from outside are generally known.